My One True Love
by AquaTonic
Summary: Makoto Kino. A normal average every day girl finds herself in trouble since she walks in during the time something of great value to the Gundams is taken out of her house. Will she help the pilots by their charm or will she destroy them?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
He watched her. Never in his whole life had he done this before. His breath was becoming heavy at every dropping article of clothing. He watched her hair fall down.  
  
'My mission is being ruined since I can't get out of here. Why did she have to come home so soon?' he thought. His eyes wondered around, looking at her slim, small, delicate figure. He watched her fingers start their way for the back of her bra but, they stopped at the ringing of the phone. She gave a sigh and picked it up.  
  
"Kino Makoto, how can I help you?" Her voice sounded cheerful while she continued to stand, facing him. She turned and grabbed a pencil where she wrote something down.  
  
"Alright Rei. I'll get someone down here quick to check it out. You said someone might be here? Check my closet? Alright. I will." He heard the sound of the door bell.  
  
"Hold on. Someone's at the door." She sat it down, pulled a robe around herself, and went down the stairs. She opened the door to have a man with a long chestnut braid standing before her. He was dressed in all black and carried a box. His colbalt eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm here to check out your water system in the house."  
  
"But, you weren't called to."  
  
"We've been checking everyone's. It's a new code."  
  
"Alright." She opened the door and let him in.  
  
"Go ahead and look around." She went back up the stairs and stopped when she saw him. He had on blue jeans and a white tank top shirt. A gun was tucked into his pants. In his hand held a bag that held something in it. Her emerald eyes starred into his perssian ones. Trying to seek an answer threw his eyes. None came. She was taking in all his details.  
  
'Tall, hansome, nice dark brown hair, nice body, but, what does he have in the bag and how'd he get in here?' she thought. She looked to see the coset door open. His eyes traveled over to see that the braided boy was going to grab her. He had a white cloth in one hand. Soon, he grabbed her, letting it go over her mouth. There was a crash as a lamp fell down. He looked over at the phone to see it still off the hook. Quickly, he hung it up. He looked up to see her in his arms.  
  
"I bet you enjoyed this job, huh, Heero?"  
  
"Shut-up Duo." He smirked.  
  
"Get her some clothes while I take her down to the van." He set the bag on the ground and went into the closet. He saw things hung all over. He simply grabbed some black pants, a white shirt, and then left.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
She awoke to the rocking motion of the van. Her head was spinning while she felt sharp pains at every bump. She sat up to have her head hit something, making a curse leave her lips. She felt her way around until she was pushed to the ground from the movement.  
  
"Does anyone know how to drive here?" she exclaimed, grabbing her head. Suddenly, everything stopped. She was thrown back but, was caught by someone.  
  
"Hey babe, are you alright?"  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright? That crazy driving is trying to kill me!" The van door was slid open. She was pulled up and started for the door. She grabbed onto something.  
  
"Alright. Do you want this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked.  
  
"I'll take it the hard way!" He turned.  
  
"Heero! Get in here and get her! She asked for the hard way!" She looked to see a figure climb in. He walked over to them.  
  
"What's the problem Duo?" His voice was flat with no emotion.  
  
"She wants the hard way out." Heero grabbed for her only to receive a slap. He grabbed her wrist tightly. She let go of what she was holding to push him back. He pinned her her down. They kept rolling until they fell out of the van. She felt the hard ground under her. He let one of her hands free which caused her to quickly go for the last place where she saw the gun. His hand grabbed hers before she reached it. He glared at her but, she returned it to him.  
  
"Hn." She could feel his grip harden on her making her want to pull back.  
  
"Hey babe! Say you give up and it'll be all over!"  
  
"Don't call me babe! I have a name you know, unless you're too stupid to comprehend that." Her arms were pushed to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She paced across the floor in the office. She turned to him. And only him. The one that she knew could help the fate of her friend. She stopped alas and faced him once again. Looking at his cold blue eyes, light brown hair, fancy soldiers uniform. She purple eyes glared up at him. She pushed her black hair back.  
  
"I don't know what's going on here but, I want you to find her. Whom ever took her, you'll be the only one to get her back. I also want these people to be alive, understand Treize?" She paced once again while waiting for a response. He leaned back in his chair with a smile.  
  
"It will cost you of course." She glared at him.  
  
"I've worked for you for a long time Treize. Don't back out on me now!" She was waging her finger at her.  
  
"I know Rei. I know. I'll send out my best men to search for her. Everything will be reported back to you. Once her location is found, I'll make sure you are the first to be informed."  
  
"Good. I must go. I have a meeting in the morning." With that, she left him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She leaned against the wall in chains. A tray of food was beside her but, she hadn't touched it. Who could eat at a time like this?  
  
'I'll get my hands on that Heero if it's the last thing I do. I'll kill him, and hang his head on my wall,' she thought. She didn't look to see who opened the door. She heard the footsteps getting closer and then, they stopped.  
  
"Babe, why aren't you eating? You're wasting valuble food there."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Now you stop that. You're starting to sound like Heero. It's your own fault you're in chains. I told you your options. But no. You didn't listen to be. Nobody listens to me. I'm always the one left in the back. Sure, Heero gets all the fun of your two way mirror. That's where he hid you know. You just had to come home early, didn't you?"  
  
"At least I work! You don't know how hard it is to be me until you've went threw what I did. Don't start with me Duo Maxwell. If you do, the next time you see me will be at the time of your death!" He just gave a laugh.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, it'll be your death by the cause of your own actions." He picked up the tray and started on his way. He stopped at the door.  
  
"Ironic, isn't it? How I know so many things that you would dream to know. Perhaps, the destruction of your lovely Maxwell Church to where you lived? Remember the screams of your beloved ones dying? In your arms? It was a nice site, I do say. Too bad the whole Coloney wasn't destroyed. Perhaps, you could have went---"  
  
"What do you know about anything you pothedic bitch? All you are is cold hearted like everyone else in this world. Not caring about anyone or anything! You don't know anything about me! You're lucky I don't kill you right now! You belong dead. You should have never lived. I feel sorry for your parents!"  
  
"I am the Perfect Soldier, pilot. Remember me and remember me well for I will be your end." She turned to him with those green eyes of hers that seemed to taunt him. He quickly picked up his gun and fired it at her. Before he could fire the second shot, he was pushed to the ground.  
  
"Let me kill that bitch! I'm going to be the one to kill her and nobody else will! You better get off me Heero! Or else your soul will be damned!" She glared into the darkness.  
  
"You always have to jump in, don't you Heero? Why not let me be killed? It would have made things easier for you." A man with blonde hair and green eyes quikcly ran over to her. He quickly unchained her and looked at her arm. She pulled her arm away.  
  
"I don't need any help."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you Miss Makoto."  
  
'Should I cut the crap and be nice to him? He's showed me so much kindness,' she thought. She felt someone pulling her up and quickly pulled back, slamming into the wall. She looked to see it was Heero.  
  
"Miss Makoto. Come with us. There is no other choice for you. That bullet must come out."  
  
"I won't go anywhere with any of you." The man looked at Heero. He grabbed her arm which she tried to pull out of only to find herself on the ground. She wiggled like a warm to get out of his grasps. None of it work. She found herself face to face with him once again. Looking into those perssian blue eyes of his. She felt the pressure of his hands hard once again.  
  
'What would Rei-chan do?' she thought. She was brought back to her senses by being pulled up. She felt the sting in one of her arms. She looked over to see a man with brown hair and green eyes holding a needle. She could feel herself becoming tired already. Her eyes closed, muscles weakend, and she fell forward, into his arms. He picked her up.  
  
"Come on Heero. We have to get that bullet out of her." He followed the man.  
  
"Quatre, Trowa, just kill her," scuffed Duo with a glare.  
  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'll have the next chapter out soon enough!~~~~A Soldiers Hope 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Rei looked around the house to find the lamp knocked down along with her closet door open. On the floor lay her cloths yet, the closet door was open. She looked in it to see two hangers on the floor. She went into the bathroom to see her robe was gone.  
  
'She was getting ready take a shower. Oh yes. It could have been someone at the door that chased her up the stairs. She must have fought to have that lamp broken.' She looked over to see nothing out of place. Then, she noticed. The window was open.  
  
'There could have been two of them as well.' She left the place as it was and then left.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She opened her eyes to see the morning rays coming threw the beautiful currtained windows. She felt her arm to see everything was alright. Slowly, she sat up to see she was in a different pair of clothes. It was a large shirt for a matter of fact. She turned her head to see that Heero was sitting in the chair, looking out the window. She ran her fingers threw her hair.  
  
'Clean? That means that someone had to have bathed me,' she thought. She looked at the bed. It was beautiful and so was the room. She turned at the door opening. It was Quatre. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
"It's so nice to see that you're awake Miss Makoto. Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I would feel much better if I knew where I was and what I'm doing here." He smiled and walked over to her. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Yes. That would help. I'm sorry for everything you went threw. I know that you were trying to get out of here alive. We're use to these situations. You're at my manner but, I don't know why you're here. Perhaps Duo will know."  
  
"Perhaps but, your friends here are in danger I'm afraid. Rei will have your heads for this. This is my first and last warning."  
  
"What sort of danger?"  
  
"I know she will hire Treize Kushranada to search, seek, find, and destroy you all."  
  
"He hasn't found us yet." She turned her head to look at Heero whom was walking their way.  
  
"True but, soon enough you will catch each other."  
  
"Miss Makoto, would you like some breakfast?" asked Quatre.  
  
"No thank-you."  
  
"But you haven't eaten since yesterday."  
  
"I grabbed something with a few friends before I went home."  
  
"What is your size for clothing?"  
  
"36-24-36." He smiled.  
  
"I'll get you something." He stood up and then left. She leaned back onto the bed with a sigh.  
  
'Rei-chan, please hurry and find me. I don't think I can take any of this any longer,' she thought. She came back into focus to see Heero pointing a gun at Duo.  
  
"Don't worry man. If I was going to kill her, don't you think I would have done it already?" He put his gun down slowly but kept it in hand. She just continued to lounge back.  
  
"You meant every word you said, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Would I have said it if I didn't?"  
  
"How did you know everything about me?"  
  
"I already told you Maxwell. Do I have to repeat myself?" She rose a single brow.  
  
"Yes. I remember what you said. 'I am the Prefect Soldier, pilot. Remember me and remember me well for I will be your end.' Who couldn't forget those words? How did you know everything about me?" he repeated.  
  
"I don't know everything about you. I don't know what size clothing you wear. What makes you so sure you're not the only one I know about? Hmm?"  
  
"Just answer the damn question!"  
  
"I will not tell of my sources."  
  
"You're afraid of your sources, aren't you? Afraid that whomever comes back will kill you, huh?"  
  
"You ask too many questions that you will never find the answers to." Just in luck, Quatre came in with some clothes.  
  
"These are the only ones I could find your size. I will have my sister get some. The shower is over there and ready for you Miss Makoto." He handed her the clothes.  
  
"Thank-you Quatre." Duo wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Why can't you be nice to me? You're nice to Quatre!"  
  
"Because you caused all this mess." She got up and headed for the shower.  
  
"How?" She shut the door in his face.  
  
"By kidnapping me."  
  
"It's your own fault for coming home early!" She poked her head out.  
  
"Fridays are my days off!" She then went back inside where she started the shower and hopped in. Quatre made Duo leave.  
  
"Make sure she'll be alright," he told Heero and then left. He sat down on the chair and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei went over the documents on her desk. After collecting hair samples from around the house along with finger prints, she awaited the call. She looked threw these files and then left them alone. She jumped at the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miss Hino, the hair samples and finger prints that you found belong to Makoto Kino, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and yourself."  
  
"Thank-you very much." She quickly hung up after writting the names down. She looked at the six documents on her desk. Makoto Kino, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Quatre Winner, and Duo Maxwell. She opened Heero's file and gasped.  
  
'Gundam pilots have my friend! What for? Why? I'll have them killed! Now, where could they be?' She looked around at the documents and smiled. Quickly, she grabbed her things and picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Yes. I would like to make a flight to Arabia as soon as possible. Yes. From there I would like to have a car ready to take me to my, brothers house. Yes. Quatre Winner. Yes. Thank-you very much. First class all the way. Yes. Thank-you." With that, she left the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She wrinkled her nose at the clothes. Tan short shorts that hung right at her hips and a blue thin strapped mid drift shirt. She poked at the ring in her belly button.  
  
'I look like a slut,' she thought. She brushed her hair back and then let it fall down to her waist.  
  
'Next time I'll listen to Rei when she tells me to keep my pen on me and all times.' She walked out to see Heero asleep in the chair. She smiled.  
  
'Now's my time to get away.' She tip toed over to the door and opened it. She poked her head out and then looked back over to the chair. He was gone! She felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave," she smiled.  
  
"Hn." Duo came in.  
  
"Want some juice?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
"An even better reason to drink it!" She looked at him and gently took the cup.  
  
"If you kill me Maxwell, your head will be on my friends wall."  
  
"That's fine with me," he smiled. She took a little. Then a little more. Duo was grinning the whole time. He laughed when the cup was empty. He gave the cup to Heero while he stopped her from falling to the ground.  
  
"Your secrets will now be mine!"  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Hope you like it. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
"So, where did you find everything out? Huh?" asked Duo casually from his chair while she was sitting crosslegged on the floor. She looked up at him with those emerald eyes of hers that seemed to be hiding so much.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He leaned forward.  
  
"Yep. That's if you want to tell me."  
  
"I've never told anyone this. Not even my best friend. We're like sisters and all but, I know she'll look at me more than before."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be the same gal to me," he smiled. She took in a deep breath.  
  
"When I was a child, I wanted to live a normal life but, that didn't come. I was shipped off the L1 to live with my grandparents. It was wonderful until that one night....  
  
~~~Flash~~~  
  
There was a loud noise as the child quickly sat up. An old woman ran into the room and grabbed her.  
  
"Don't worry child, everything will be alright." The door to the room was burst down as soldiers came in.  
  
"Where is the man of the house?"  
  
"I don't know," replied the woman.  
  
"Get the child and take the old woman into the hall!" The child was taken from her into the hall. There was a pleading being heard, then, a shot.  
  
"No! Grandmother!" screamed the child. She was kicking, screaming, crying, trying to get free.  
  
"She's going to alright," said the soldier.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you all! You killed her! Don't try lying to me! I know what a gun shot sounds like!" An old man was thrown to the floor.  
  
"Grandfather!"  
  
"Don't worry dear. Everything will be alright," he said to her with a smile. Quickly, he was dragged away to where she heard another shot fired...  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
"....I was sent to live with some sort of scienctist whom never told me his name. I learned about lots of things while attending an all girls private school. I learned about you from him when I hit my early teens. All of you. It was some sort of 'game' that we use to play. I would have to find all the information on you and know it threw hacking into the computer datebase on his computer. You wanted to know now, you have it." Heero looked at her red cheeks but, no tears where there.  
  
'A lovely way to start a life, isn't it?' he thought. He looked to see Duo hug her.  
  
"It's alright to cry Makoto," he whispered in her ear gently. Heero watched as she sobbed onto Duo's shoulder. His eyes seemed to soften for a moment, then, anger hit him.  
  
'Duo caused her all this horrible pain by drugging her with what ever he made....What am I doing? Do I care so much for this girl?' he asked himself.  
  
"I vowed to kill those men who did this but, I feel as if I've failed..."  
  
"Hey. Don't worry. You'll find them sooner or later, right?" She nodded. Heero looked at the tears held in her eyes.  
  
'She looks so innocent when she cries...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei looked out the window and sighed while they landed.  
  
'Well, soon I'll be able to get Makoto back. Hopefully they won't give me any trouble,' she thought.  
  
"All passengers please exit the plane. Thank-you for flying and have a wonderful day." She picked up her things and quickly got off. A man with a sign waited. She went over to him since her name was on it.  
  
"Miss Hino, please come with me. I will take you to your brothers house."  
  
"Thank-you." She followed him to a limo where they then went on her way. During this time, she decided to read a book. About an hour later the limo stopped and she got out. She went over to the door and knocked. Quatre answered the door.  
  
"I'm here for Makoto Kino."  
  
"Let me get h---" He stopped as he saw her run behind her with Duo in persuit. Heero stopped and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Maxwell! Harm her and you die!"  
  
"Ummm. What's going on here?" asked Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry but, Miss Makoto hasn't been herself lately ever since Duo gave her that drink---"  
  
"Your friend drugged her!?!?"  
  
"It seems that way..."  
  
"Quatre, there is some problems going on down stairs. I need your help," said Trowa.  
  
"Come in Miss and take a seat in the living room. Things will be better in a while," Quatre said and then left. Rei sat down in the living room to see a man with black hair that went to his chin and grey eyes. She turned at Makoto running into the room and hiding behind the man that only smiled. Heero grabbed Duo and pushed him into a seat.  
  
"No more sugar for you!"  
  
"You let Duo have sugar?" asked the man Makoto was hiding behind.  
  
"Big mistake," said Makoto. Makoto looked at Rei and smiled.  
  
"Rei-chan! You came for me!"  
  
"Treize was too slow." Makoto hugged her.  
  
"You didn't bring him along, did you?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I wouldn't last thirty minutes on a plane with him. Lets get back to our own lives." The man stepped in front of them.  
  
"You can't leave here once you've been here," he said.  
  
"Come on Wufei and let them go. I don't want to see what Makoto will do to me once she wakes up in the morning," said Duo lounging back.  
  
"They're not going anywhere," said Heero.  
  
"Lighten up you two," said Duo.  
  
"So you're the one that drugged her!" Rei glared at him.  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"If I wasn't in my good buisness suit, you would be dead!" Makoto's eyes started dropping.  
  
"Oh no! She's getting tired!" said Duo. Heero picked her up to have her put her arms around him as they left the room.  
  
"Ohlala. Heero's got a crush on Makoto," smiled Duo.  
  
"He's not her type," said Rei.  
  
"What are saying? They'd be perfect together! Both of them have the glare, are mean, love guns, and can piss someone off badly," said Duo.  
  
"You think she's really like that? You're nuts! Completely nuts!" laughed Rei.  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Wufei.  
  
"She's scared. She acts tuff to make people leave her alone. I know her longer than you buddy so don't say a word." She looked over at Duo. Quatre came in.  
  
"Sorry for the wait Miss?"  
  
"Rei Hino."  
  
"Miss Rei. There were some problems that were fixed."  
  
"I'm here to take Makoto once she awakes," said Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry but, you can't leave here---"  
  
"Yeah. Look at us. We have to come back after every mission," said Duo.  
  
"I'm wondering though. Why Makoto? What do you want with her?" she asked. Duo smiled.  
  
"She had a special type of weaponry that she kept in her closet. It was a gun that no one has ever seen before but, could cause a lot of damage. Of course, we wanted it to go against Oz and his soldiers. She came in too early, found Heero, had to get her. We can't leave any witnesses you know."  
  
"You don't know how to work it," said Rei.  
  
"We'll find out. Even if we have to take it apart peice by peice," said Duo.  
  
"Good luck. By taking one peice off, you will set the self-distruct on. There is no way to disarm it either."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Duo.  
  
"Makoto and I built that together. It's important to us and we need it more than you," said Rei.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you heard of MR?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes," said Quatre.  
  
"MakotoRei. It's as simply as that. We have the weapons, you have the mobile suits. Why not work together?"   
  
"Why should we?" asked Duo.  
  
"Makoto and I know how to upgrade your mobile suits to better, more faster than you could ever imagine."  
  
"We'll have to talk to Dr. J about that," said Duo.  
  
"Already done. Makoto has already contacted him. That's why she was brought here. Don't you see. You were set-up into bringing her here so that I could find her."  
  
  
  
AN: That's all for this chapter. Thanks for the support minna! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Makoto braided her hair back gently while she hummed a song to herself. She looked over at Heero who was sleeping with his gun in hand. She smiled gently.  
  
'He looks so cute asleep,' she thought to herself. She mentally kicked herself.  
  
'What am I thinking? Do I like this guy? I can't. I have things to do. Places to go, the world to save. As a senshi I have no time for a guy as well as he for a woman. He's a pilot. We're in the same place. Probably why he's so, well, quiet. Quick at talking. Very few words. Emotionless.' She looked at the clock to see it was noon.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hmmm?" His eyes slowly opened.  
  
"What--" She was cut off by the door opening. It was Rei.  
  
"Makoto. Come on. We have to upgrade the Gundams. Then, we have to make four more MR's to place in them."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No. Next year. We have to get as much done as possible. You still have that once type of computer chip on you, correct?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, get it and come on." She tapped one of her earrings to have a bag pop out. She grabbed the bag and followed Rei. Finally, they came to the Gundams. Makoto pulled out six disks. She got four. Rei got two. Both of them quickly got in and started typing away, entering a disk into each system. Soon, they waited. Makoto pulled out a labtop and entered the last disk as she typed away. Rei hooked up cables to each Gundam. Soon, they were finished and went upstairs.  
  
"Systems ready. But, don't go down stairs for two hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One Year Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanq Kingdom. Location. School. Absolute location. Outside in the forest.  
  
Rei sighed as she leaned against a tree. Her arms were folded over her chest while you could see the bored look on her face. She turned to look at Quatre.  
  
"So, you wanted to meet here?" she asked. He nodded and looked at his watch.  
  
"Makoto should be here any time." He looked to see if anyone was coming there way. Trowa sat on a log with his flute in hand.  
  
"I wish we could have had this meeting some other time," he said.  
  
"Why is it taking Makoto so long?" asked Rei.  
  
"Piano tryouts," said Wufei.  
  
"And why wasn't I told?" she asked.  
  
"She didn't want anyone there," said Heero.  
  
"Why not?" Suddenly, someone jumped down. She was in a green and white oufit of a senshi.  
  
"Tada!" She was smiling while in a cute pose. Rei's mouth was open in shock. Duo grinned.  
  
"Hey babe. Wanna go out sometime? Make sure you're wearing that though!" He winked and gave her a playful growl. She giggles but continued on what she was staying.  
  
"Don't I look cute? I haven't been in this thing for a year!" Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei shot a glare at her.  
  
"What are you going Makoto? Heero could have killed you! Plus! You promised you wouldn't get suited up until an enemy comes!" Duo's eyes popped out in shock.  
  
"Makoto? Man. But, do you still wanna date with me?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't resist! Plus, I didn't want to be late..." She trailed off into her own little world of reasons.  
  
"Makoto! Get out of that right now!" said Rei. A green light went off and she was in her school uniform.  
  
"Happy?" she asked sitting down next to Trowa.  
  
"Very. Now Quatre. What did you bring us here for?" asked Rei.  
  
"I was given an invitation to a ball held by Treize Kushrananda. Inside the envelope was a letter. It comes to my concern that he has joined forces with this strange man from another universe or demension. All of us are to attend if we wish to live. Are we to go, or not?" asked Quatre.  
  
"There is a strange man here from another demension?" asked Makoto getting up.  
  
"Yes. That's what the letter stated."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going."  
  
"Makoto, are you sure this is right?" asked Rei.  
  
"Rei, I had a chat with Setsuna and her famous little staff of hers," she answered.  
  
"You know, don't you?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm in," said Rei.  
  
"I'll go," said Wufei.  
  
"I'll go anywhere the babe's go," smiled Duo.  
  
"I'm in," said Trowa. They looked at Heero.  
  
"Please go He-chan," said Makoto.  
  
"I'll be ready."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei walked down the steps slowly in her evening grown of a beautiful red. Her long black hair was black up in a beautiful style. A white diamound necklace was around her neck. She turned around to look up the stairs.  
  
"Makoto! Hurry up or else we're going to be late!" she called up. She turned around to a whistle to see Duo grinning at her.  
  
"My, my, my. If I would have known you had a body like that, I wouldn't have let Wufei have you!" Wufei hit him in the back of the head with his hand and glared. Rei let out a giggle.  
  
"I can tell you don't like him for his kindness," said Duo rubbing his head. Rei pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Duo, you better behave or else I'll fry you to a crisp. You understand?" Her glare was intense. Quatre and Trowa appeared next to Wufei and Duo.  
  
"What is taking that girl so long?" asked Duo.  
  
...........  
  
She placed her arms around his shoulders while she leaned her head next to his.  
  
"You look cute He-chan. I never thought I would ever see you in a tuxedo," she smiled.  
  
"This is the only time you'll see me in one Mako." She smiled gently again and turned him away from the computer.  
  
"You're not going to wear one for any of your friends wedding?" she rose an eye brow.  
  
"No." She looked at the clock.  
  
"We better meet the others before we're late." She pulled him along with her. She went down the stairs quicly with Heero walking normally. Duo looked up at grinned.  
  
"Love the dress Makoto!" He looked at her figure against the dark green. Her hair was up in curls.  
  
"Thank-you," she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
They were seated quickly where they awaited Treize's speech and announcement. They finally looked up to see him get on stage. There was a short applause.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I am glad that you have attended. Here, I would like to introduce to you, my new partner that will be working with Oz for a long time I believe. His name is Mr. Alex Kino. He will be coming around to visit you as well as chat. I hope most of your tabs are clear ladies for he will take a spot in it. Thank-you." He then walked off stage.  
  
'I remember Pluto telling me something about a man named Alex Kino and that he would come to this demension,' thought Rei to herself. She looked up to see Makoto with a confused look on her face. Rei grabbed her purse and walked over to Makoto. She tapped her on the shoulder which made her quickly turn to her with a frown then a sight of relief.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"I need you to come with me outside, please," said Rei. Makoto nodded and slowly got up and followed her. One they were outside, Rei pulled out a mini computer and started to type on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I know that I heard about Alex Kino a long time ago from Pluto when we were placed in this demension. Don't you remember?" asked Rei.  
  
"I must have forgot." She pulled up something and started to read.  
  
"I placed everything that Pluto told us in a secret file on my computer so that I could look something up. Now. Come read this." Makoto walked over to her and looked at the screen.  
  
"...Make sure to be careful of this strange man by the name of Alex Kino. I believe that there is a link between him and Makoto as well. Be careful. Do not listen to a word that he says about anything. He will try to take you two soldiers over and use you against the Gundam Pilots. Be careful. Once your mission is over, I will return to bring you back to Crystal Tokyo..." She stopped and turned away.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rei. Makoto turned to her.  
  
"I'm not going back." Rei took a step back.  
  
"What do you mean you're not going back? You can't decide Makoto. We have to go back. There's no choice! What's wrong with you? I thought you would be happy to return to everyone."  
  
"I'm staying with my decision." She turned on her heel and walked back into the building, leaving Rei standing there in shock. She sighed and sat down.  
  
'Makoto, what has gotten into you. You were never like this before. Could it be? No. That's impossible,' she thought and then started closing things on the computer.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto starting walking toward the table. She turned when she felt a gentle touch on her hand. She looked to see the a young man perhaps one or two years older than her smile. He had a hint of a darker brown to his hair, and those same emerald eyes that smiled at her.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and he wisked her away around the ballroom.  
  
"Heero, who is that man dancing with Makoto?" asked Duo poking at him. Heero turned to see. He got this glare in his eyes.  
  
'Who is he? Why would she dance with a complete stranger?' he thought. He turned to a grinning Duo.  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Hn." He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"You don't want to leave here, do you Makoto?" he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"How do you---"  
  
"Know? I know everything Makoto. All I want to do, is see you happy. But, in return, you have to do something for me."  
  
"Alex Kino?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"I'm not---"  
  
"Suppose to? But, don't you want to be happy Makoto? To be here, in a place that you finally feel is right?" he asked. She pondered for a moment and then looked back at him.  
  
"Deal."  
  
  
AN: Sorry for not writing in so long. I have been busy with other things at hand. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Makoto followed him out of the main ball room area into his office. He pulled something off the shelf and turned to her. He opened it to have it be a golden braclet with her name written on it.  
  
"Take this and the deal is done," he smiled. She hesitated.  
  
"How do I---"  
  
"Know it's a trap? It's not. You can trust your own brother, can't you?" he asked as he slowly took her wrist and placed the braclet around it. She sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"Why must you finish my sentences for me?" she asked.  
  
"So I can answer your question quicker," he smiled.  
  
"I have to get back. Rei will be worried." She started for the door with him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Makoto-chan?" asked Rei coming to the table.  
  
"She exited with a gentlemen just a moment ago," said Quatre.  
  
"You let her leave with Alex Kino?!" she was glaring at them all.  
  
"That was Alex Kino?" asked Duo. Makoto just then walked up.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" she asked. She flipped around to her and glared.  
  
"You talk to him, didn't you? Didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did. Am I not aloud to talk to my own brother?" she questioned. Duo's eye nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"He's your brother? Wow babe---"  
  
"Makoto. Who are you with. Us or him?" Makoto sighed and looked at everyone.  
  
"I'm with neither of you. I won't take sides." She turned at walked away. Heero watched her going for the door and got out of his chair.  
  
"Where you going Heero?" asked Trowa. He just ignored him and walked away. Rei slide into her chair with a shocked face.  
  
"I can't believe she left us," she stated in shock. Quatre took a seat next to her.  
  
"Rei, you made her choose between us and her brother. She took neither of us. Shouldn't you be happy that she didn't take her brother?" he asked.  
  
"No. Because she decided not to take us either." Duo lounged back.  
  
"Well, Heero will get this squared away. I know he will or else he wouldn't have left after her you know. Haven't you seen them? They're like this," he crossed his middle finger with his index to show. "Where ever one goes, the other follows. Wait. Heero might leave us to join her!" Duo quickly jumped out of his chair and ran toward the door. Rei gasped.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Wufei placed an arm around her.  
  
"No it isn't. I had a feeling something like this would happen sooner or later. Don't worry. There has to be someone that will help you get threw this, right?" he asked. She looked up.  
  
"You're right. I have to talk to Setsuna." She quickly went for the door with Wufei following her.  
  
"I believe that we're finished here," said Trowa getting up and leaving with Quatre.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto started looking in the directory to see where she was once again. She picked up the pay phone and dialed for a taxi. she heard it ring and then, the phone was pulled out of her hand and hung up. She turned to look at Heero.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"You're not leaving." She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh? And who said so? Rei?" His hand was on her elbow.  
  
"No. Me."  
  
'What am I doing? Why can't I just let her leave and walk out of my life forever? She's always in my way and getting in so much trouble. Why can't I let her go?' he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Alex walked over to Trieze and smiled.  
  
"I have my sister. All I have to do is have her trust me further then, I will be able to get the power to rule the universe," he smiled.  
  
"Did you finish plan b?" he asked.  
  
"I will complete it right now," he smirked. He pulled out a controller and turned the green button on.  
  
~*~  
  
Makoto touched her wrist which held the bracelet on it. She could feel it right up to her skin.  
  
"I'm going and there is not point in arguing Heero." He looked at her differently.  
  
'She said my name too plainly. There has to be something wrong or, she has always wanted to leave us.'  
  
"Makoto..." Her free hand touched her head.  
  
'What did I just say? I want to stay with Heero and I'm glad he wants me to stay. But, why am I acting like I want to leave him when my heart is saying no?' she asked herself. She still felt his hand on her elbow. His hand touched her other hand and then touched the bracelt where he brought it down for him to see.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"Alex." Duo ran up to the both of them out of breath.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Come on Heero. We're leaving and you're coming with us," he said. Heero looked at him with a glare.  
  
"I'm taking Makoto home."  
  
"Just make sure that you come back, alright?" asked Duo. He nodded and placed his arm around her while they walked.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei quickly typed on her computer with her transformation stick attached to it. A portal opened which caused Pluto to appear and then it closed. Pluto looked up at her.  
  
"Rei. What is the meaning of this?" she asked.  
  
"There is something wrong with Makoto. She was talking to Alex, and then I made her choose between the both of us and she chose neither. Does that me that she'll become our enemy or what?" Pluto moved her hand to show an image. It was a gold bracelet with Makoto's name on it.  
  
"If Makoto has this on her wrist, there is no way that we'll ever get her back."  
  
"Pluto, are you meaning what I think you're meaning?" she asked. She nodded.  
  
"You will have to destory her. But, don't fear. She will be born again unless she isn't fully possed. It depends on what deal she made with Alex to get it. Make sure to watch for her, Rei. I want you to be with her as much as possible. I'm not sure but, perhaps, he will try something different with that bracelet. Who knows. You know what to do from here." She then, disappeared.  
  
"Destroy Makoto?" Rei sat down slowly.  
  
"We have to do what we have to do," said Trowa.  
  
"You don't get it! She's part of me! I just can't let her die like this. She'll die for the wrong cause. I want her to die with honor!" Duo turned to see the glare on Heero's face.  
  
"Um, lets not talk about knocking Makoto off. Lets, umm, well, er, think of how to get her back. You know. A plan," said Duo. Rei nodded.  
  
  
  
AN: Well, this is all that I could think of. Enjoy!~~~A Soldiers Hope 


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
The phone kept ringing but, no one seemed to being picking up. Nothing. Just ringing. The answering machine was off but, why? Was their something wrong? Rei placed the phone down and looked at everyone.  
  
"She's not answering the phone. I've been calling for three days but, why isn't her answering machine on? I know that she would never turn it off." Wufei placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I think it's about time that we go over and see her. Don't you?" Heero nodded.  
  
"She hasn't answered her door either." Rei looked at him.  
  
"You've been there and didn't even go in?"  
  
"It was six. She might have went out for dinner." Rei grabbed the keys.  
  
"Alright. Whom ever's going, get in the car."  
  
  
~&~  
  
  
Rei unlocked the door and walked into the dark house.  
  
"Makoto?" They all spread around on the bottom half, looking around. Then, she headed upstairs. She turned toward the bedroom and found a light on.  
  
"Makoto?" She continued in and then went in. A paper was on the bed but, she looked and saw a hand from the other side of the bed.  
  
"MAKOTO!" She quickly ran over to her friend to find starting to fade. The braclet on her wrist was glowing a bright green. Rei was pulling to get it off but, a key staff went over her hand.  
  
"Rei, calm down. There is nothing we can do now. She's going to be lost forever."  
  
"No! I'm not going to let Makoto die! I can't let her die on me! Not now, not ever!" Heero bent down to her with sad eyes.  
  
"Makoto..." Rei looked at him with tears in her eyes and then to Pluto.  
  
"Is there anything that he can do?" Pluto looked at Heero and smiled.  
  
"Yes." Heero looked at her.  
  
"What do I have to do?" She smiled.  
  
"Give her a reason to stay here other than for her own happiness." Heero picked her up into his arms.  
  
"When will she awake?" he asked. Pluto smiled.  
  
"Soon. Wufei, Rei, please, leave this room. I think Heero would like to be alone with her." Rei and Wufei walked outside with Pluto. Heero laid her on the bed and covered her. He picked up the paper and read it to see it say:  
  
Dear Makoto,  
Well, things are going well, aren't they? They won't be for long. Don't worry, you won't feel anything during the time of your death. Your friends will find you when it's too late. Thank-you for giving me your power. You will stay here forever just, in death.  
  
Your Brother,  
Alex Kino  
  
He glared at the letter and put it on the stand. Makoto opened her emerald eyes and looked in his direction.  
  
"Heero?" He looked at her and sat next to her.  
  
"Makoto." He gently took her hand in his.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"You didn't answer your door or phone for three days."  
  
"I'm sorry---"  
  
"Don't say that. I'm the one that should be sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not telling you this before." He looked into her eyes. His lips gently touched hers in a soft kiss. She looked up at him as the braclet fell off her wrist.  
  
"I want you to stay here with me." She smiled.  
  
"I would like that."  
  
  
_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
  
A dark shadow was lurking around the place. It stopped and aimed something at Alex Kino who was giving a speech. Treize was right there next to him along with the rest to whom was with him. This shadow set up a large bazuka. He aimed and then fired. Watching the plateform being completely destroyed. He put the gun away and then snuck away with it. He went down threw the sewer where others waited for him.  
  
"Did you get them Heero?"  
  
"There will be no further trouble with them." They walked around until they finally climbed up again. It was at the beach where they were. They went over to the car and placed the gun away, hidden under a blanket. Quickly, they pulled off the black clothes to be in normal beach clothes. They put them in the back as well. Rei ran up to them in her red bikini. A wrap around was on her waist. It looked hawiian. She looked at the three.  
  
"Are you coming for not? Geez. How long does a girl have to wait for three people just to bring the food out of the back of the car?"  
  
"We'll be there in a minute. Just go sit down," said Duo grabbing out something things.  
  
"Okay." She then ran back over to Quatre, and Trowa.  
  
"That was close," sighed Duo. Wufei grabbed the chest.  
  
"Their won't be any further trouble, will their?" Heero looked over at the side to see Makoto sitting there. She turned to look at him. He nodded.  
  
"No more trouble."  
  
"Good." He looked to see Duo and Wufei heading down to the others. He went over to her and kissed her forhead. She smiled.  
  
"Ready to have some fun?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on what you call fun." She turned to him and laughed at his surprised look. He grabbed her up into his arms.  
  
"That's for later tonight," he whispered in her ear. Rei ran over again.  
  
"Are you two coming?" Makoto got up and went over to Rei.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" She then quickly ran away where Heero followed her.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! I didn't know we were playing!" She ran over to Wufei can pushed him a little.  
  
"You're it!" Heero grabbed Makoto to where they both fell in the ocean water. She sat up and laughed while he looked at her smiling face.  
  
"Now that you caught me, what do you aim to do?"  
  
"This." He gently kissed her while her arms went around his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, that' all. That's the end. I hope you liked it! Ja ne!~~~~A Soldiers Hope 


End file.
